Esporateum Pipetricli
Basic Information: The Esporateum Pipetricli was discovered in September 10, 2016 by the Exo-biologist [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri']]. They are small winged mammals with a large abdomen and is epidemic to the planet [[Hoshinowada|'Hoshinowada']]. The Esporateum Pipetricli also known as the ( Add the name in which Seri calls it) are native to the Planet Hoshinowada, in the Star System Nomingcihengha. The Esporateum Pipetricli is one of 2 flying species discovered yet on the planet and are a wide spread species due to its migration patterns. It is easily distinguished from the other flying species by its large abdomen and its short face. Physical Description This creature is easily identified by its long wings, this animal has 4 four long wings which help it gain speed while flying away from predators, the Esporateum Pipetricli has a large brown abdomen which is believed to carry nectar from plants and is hunted by many creatures because of the tasty nectar. The Esporateum Pipetricli has a short face and large eyes, the creatures eyes have to be large for it to spot out flowers which are growing in the long dense grass, the Esporateum Pipetricli's nose will sniff out any other flowers that the eyes cannot see and will often smell predators before they are close. The Esporateum Pipetricli has a major disadvantage as they do not have ears, the Esporateum Pipetricli will rely majorly on its eye sight and smell. The Esporateum Pipetricli has two small feet which individually have 3 claws which are great to grasp at trees when roosting. The Esporateum Pipetricli is colored in all brown leathery skin which provides amazing camouflage when nesting in the red trees. It lacks the big ears of its cousin, the [[Feferdic Rareorg|'Feferdic Rareorg']], because it is cooler on this planet, and it does not need to cool itself very fast. Habitat The habitat of the Esporateum Pipetricli is temperate forests of the planet Hoshinowada and usually will nest in Otechsea Ecculcrutus trees as their thick growth of leaves give a great protection.when they are not flying. The Esporateum Pipetricli will spend 70% of its life in the sky and the 30% is when it sleeps and feeds. Behavior The Esporateum Pipetricli are very social creatures and will interact with many of the other species on the planet, they usually live in flocks of 3-5 and will migrate to many forests for food. Since the Esporateum Pipetricli fly so high, many of the creatures will not interact with anything else but when landing for food, they will often scout an area out for predators and will warn all creatures when a predator is near. The Esporateum Pipetricli are extremely social for the first 6 months after being born and will often ride on other creatures instead of flying with the flock. Ecology Where in the food pyramid? The Esporateum Pipetricli is a herbivore and will not eat other creatures, the Esporateum Pipetricli will more than likely fall prey to other creatures especially when young. Diet The Esporateum Pipetricli is a herbivore and will eat many plants including the Vocodyii Regalesgum, Onmanima Eractumatum fruit and the Lixuronae Anaambae flower and will drink the nectar out of other numerous plant including the Yundivea Idnaesum flower and Oopisia Usgabumia flower. Predators Predators of the Esporateum Pipetricli have not been discovered yet but it is well thought that many predators will snack upon a Esporateum Pipetricli. Category:Hoshinowada Category:Hoshinowada Fauna Category:Fauna Category:Herbivore Category:Flying